


Private Photoshooting

by Peace1996



Series: F1 Drivers Model AU! [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Model Charles, Nudes, Photography, photographer Sebastian, photoshooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: Charles models for the first time for Sebastian. But maybe not everything they do is for the public.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: F1 Drivers Model AU! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Private Photoshooting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> this was a request by series_freak.
> 
> It's a part of my F1 Drivers Model AU! Series.
> 
> You can request any pairs, any storylines and any ratings for this. You can even request something for Formula 2,3 or Formula E if you want to.
> 
> I can also recommend you to my other stories.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

It was Charles' first day as a model for the famous photographer Sebastian Vettel and he couldn't wait. Not only does he take the best pictures, but Charles finds him extremely attractive and hot. After he had finished the styling and was dressed in his first outfit, the moment had come. "Mr. Leclerc, nice to meet you.” Sebastian held out his hand and Charles took it and shook it. "I'm happy to meet you too, but call me Charles." Charles winked at him.

"You know what to do and I would say we start." Charles nodded and the two began to work. "Very good and now lower your head a little." "And turn around once." The work was fun and it seemed Seb was also very happy with him. "You can take a break and then we'll continue with the topless pictures." Charles nodded and got himself something to drink. He stood next to Seb and looked at the pictures. “They turned out really good, but I didn't expect anything else from such a good photographer.” Charles winked at him.

"But I also have a good model, so the work almost takes care of itself." Seb grinned at him. "Can we go on?" Charles nodded. "Then take off your top." Charles made a show of taking off his shirt and looked deep into Seb's eyes. "And is that okay?" Charles looked down at his torso and then looked back at Seb. "Yeah, that's perfect." Charles grinned and then went back to the set. They kept working and Seb kept praising Charles. “Perfect, that was it for today. We can continue tomorrow.” Everyone started to clear up and pack their things.

"Charles, could you come for a moment, please?" Charles nodded and then went to Seb, still topless. "Your work today was very good, but maybe we will practice something more privately for tomorrow." Seb winked at him and then gave him a piece of paper with an address on it. Charles grinned and then left. It took a little longer before Charles went to the address and then rang the bell. "Nice that you came. Come in.” Seb let him into the house and went into the living room with him. "Sit down, I'll get us something to drink." Charles sat down on the large sofa and shortly afterwards Seb came back with two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

He opened the bottle, poured something into the two glasses, then handed one to Charles. "To a successful day." The two clinked glasses and took a sip. "Why am I here?" "When I saw you doing the second part of the shoot today, I knew that you would be perfect for more private pictures." Seb looked at him and moved a little closer. "You don't have to do anything you don't want." He put his hand on Charles' thigh and then let it slide further upwards and waited for a reaction from Charles, who told him that he didn't want that, but it didn't come.

"So, what do you say?" "I’m in." Seb grinned and got up and got his camera. He immediately started taking a few photos of Charles. He sat down next to him again and Charles moved closer to sit on his lap. Seb continued taking photos, then ran his thumb over Charles' lips. Charles opened his mouth a little and Seb let his thumb slide a little into his mouth. "You are so beautiful, baby." He held the camera in one hand and continued taking photos of Charles. "Take off your shirt." Charles nodded and pulled it over his head. Meanwhile, Seb continued to take photos. Charles let his shirt slide on the floor and looked at Seb.

Seb let his thumb out of Charles 'mouth and slid it over Charles' neck and then to one of his nipples, taking photos the entire time. "Touch yourself, baby." Charles bit his lip and ran his hands over his bare torso, his eyes never leaving Seb's camera. "Can I kiss you?" Seb nodded and Charles leaned forward to kiss him slowly. The kiss was passionate but not wild. Meanwhile, Seb continued to take pictures of the two, but was sure that they would not work out in the end and that they were to shaky. 

"Do we want to move that to the bed?" Seb whispered against Charles' lips and Charles nodded. Charles got up from his lap and Seb took his hand to lead him into the bedroom. "Lie down." Charles nodded and lay down on Seb's bed. Who again took photos. He climbed onto the bed and knelt between Charles spread legs. Charles looked at him and let his hand slide to the waistband of his pants and then opened them piece by piece. "You're doing so well, baby."

Seb ran his hand over Charles' stomach to the open trousers and then slid a finger under the waistband of his underpants. Charles's breath quickened and he pushed his hip in the direction of Seb's finger. Seb put the camera aside and leaned over to kiss him. At the same time, he took off his pants and threw them on the floor next to him. He pulled away from him and then picked up his camera again. "The pictures will be so hot." Seb saw a bulge build up in Charles' underpants and squeezed gently with his hand, which made Charles moan.

"Touch yourself baby, show me what you can do." Charles raked his thumbs under the waistband of his underpants and pulled them down a bit, his gaze never losing that of the camera. He took one hand away and placed it on his hard penis. All that could be heard in the room was breathing, Charles's low moaning, and the clicking of the camera. Seb now saw how a damp stain formed on the pants. He looked deep into Charles's eyes, then took his hand from his penis and placed his on it. He grinned as Charles groaned and closed his eyes and immediately took a picture of the scene.

Seb rubbed something and felt Charles' penis harden. “More, Seb. Please.” But Seb stopped and Charles opened his eyes and looked at him disappointed. "Later, we still want to take some great photos and not finish that quickly." Charles hand moved under his underwear and stroke his hard penis. He pushed his pants a bit down, just so that Seb could see the dripping tip and so that he could take more pictures.

After he had the perfect amount of those pictures, put the camera aside and took off his pants himself. Charles looked immediately to Seb's crotch and the clear imprint of his penis. Charles knelt in front of Seb and kissed him passionately. Seb pulled away, then leaned against the end of the bed and spread his legs so Charles could kneel between them.

"May I?" Charles looked back and forth between Seb's face and penis. "You can do anything you want, baby." Seb lifted his hips and Charles pulled off his underpants. Seb picked up the camera again and when Charles licked its tip he took a picture and couldn't help but moan. Charles was good, he knew exactly what to do and after he had licked the whole length, he let him slide into his mouth, bit by bit, until he was completely inside and that without choking. "Wow, I haven't seen that yet." Just as Charles looked into his eyes, the camera clicked again.

Seb put a hand in Charles's hair, indicating that he should move his head. Slowly he let Seb's hard penis slide out of his mouth, only to pick it up again when he felt pressure from Seb's hand. Charles kept hearing the camera click, but at that moment he didn't care, because that was Sebastian Vettel, whose penis he had in his mouth. Seb pulled at his hair a little and Charles let his penis slide completely out of his mouth. "You look so beautiful right now, but do you know how you would look even more beautiful?" Charles shook his head. Seb put his hand around his penis and jerked himself off until he came on Charles's face.

"Now you're perfect." Seb whispered and stroked Charles' red lips with his thumb. He took another photo to immortalize that moment. Charles grinned and then started rubbing himself against the bed, but again Seb stopped him. "You have two options, you keep rubbing yourself the bed until you come, or I'll fuck you until you come." "Please fuck me." Seb grinned and took a tissue to wipe his cum off Charles's face and this then to kiss. "Lie on your back." Charles nodded, then lay down. As before, Seb knelt between Charles' spread legs and grinned when he saw Charles hard-on in his underpants.

He quickly took a picture. "Take off your clothes." Charles nodded and then slowly pulled off his underpants until his penis popped out, while Seb continued to take pictures. Seb kissed him and then gave him a tube of lube. "Prepare yourself for me." "But I want to feel you." "You will soon enough." He kissed him again and then watched as Charles put lube on his fingers. He bent his legs and circled his hole and then pushed into himself with his first finger. Seb took pictures of him again and it wasn't long before Charles had a second finger in him. Seb zoomed in on Charles's face and how he bit his red and swollen lips. Then on his penis, which was hard and dripping on his stomach. And then to his hole, which he now pushed into with three fingers.

Charles was so in his world that he didn't see Seb putting some lube on one of his own fingers and then pushing it into Charles hole together with his own fingers. "Oh my god." Charles screamed. “More, Seb. Please, I'm ready, fuck me.” Charles pressed against his fingers more and more until Seb took his out of him and Charles then his own. Seb took one last photo, then put the camera aside. He smeared lube on his penis, leaned over Charles, kissed him, and then slid into him bit by bit. "I thought you were beautiful from the start when I saw you this morning, but the way you look right now you are even more beautiful."

Seb kissed him again and then pushed into him again and again. He couldn't avoid taking another photo, he just wanted to immortalize this moment, what Charles just looked like. Seb's thrusts got faster and over and over again he hit Charles prostate and made him moan. “More, Seb. I'll be right there.” Seb put his hand around Charles penis and jerked him off, at the same pace as he thrust into him. Charles came and tensed around Seb, which then brought him to come again. Completely out of breath, the two looked at each other and kissed.

Seb slipped out of Charles and then got up to get a rag and clean Charles up. "Do you want to stay here today?" Charles nodded, then covered himself up. Seb took the camera and took one last picture before putting it down entirely. He lay down next to Charles and Charles snuggled up against him. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep. They both knew that could be a few more exciting days ahead between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have request for this series or for my other stories, just send them to me. I will be happy to write them.
> 
> And if you liked this story send a comment or/and leave kudos.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
